cotidie
by Suki Pie
Summary: esok, mari kembali memulai hari. [AmaMiyo]


**"Cotidie"**

 **Joker Game ©** Yanagi Kouji

 **Cotidie ©** suki pie

 **.**

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mereka adalah kolaborasi yang aneh— _atau begitulah pikirku._

Dimulai ketika Senin menyapa dan Amari akan memulainya dengan pertanyaan. "Ada apa dengan rambutmu, Miyoshi?"

Atau... "Jidatmu bertambah lebar, ya."

Bahkan kalimat bernada provokatif seperti. " _Meh_ , sikap aroganmu itu jauh lebih memuakkan daripada ikan busuk."

Miyoshi akan membalasnya dengan kerlingan tidak suka, di balik gurat-gurat mimik datarnya itu, sebelum kemudian mendengus dan mengedikkan bahu tak acuh, lalu melenggang pergi. Kudapan manis yang dibuatkan Fukumoto untuknya tersisa satu buah, di atas piring bermotif liukkan kolot berwarna semu krem (favorit Miyoshi), dan Hatano akan menggunakan kesempatan emas itu untuk melahapnya tanpa diminta. Jitsui bilang Amari itu sukanya mencari masalah, Odagiri membenarkan sembari mendesah pasrah, Tazaki tidak peduli di antara kepakan-kepakan sayap burung yang ia lepaskan, namun semua orang tidak pernah mengambil kesimpulan klise.

Maksudnya, kalau sikap provokatifnya itu, dari seorang Amari, hanya ditujukan kepada Miyoshi.

Tapi, dari apa yang kulihat selanjutnya, Amari membalas semua itu dengan decakan keras. Berdiri, mengambil mantel yang tersampir, lalu berjalan keluar. Mengikuti langkah-langkah yang dilalui Miyoshi sebelumnya.

Selang dari enam puluh detik, Amari akan menemukan Miyoshi di lantai bawah. Lengkap dengan setelan syal dan mantelnya yang kebesaran, lalu mendumel kalau dirinya itu tukang telat tidak tahu diri.

Amari akan membalasnya dengan satu kuluman simpul dan berkata. "Kedai kopi di tengah kota? Atau teh kamomil buatan Mrs. Palmer?"

.

Selasa adalah hari yang sibuk.

Amari tidak suka lembur, tapi ia terpaksa harus menurut demi setumpuk tugas yang menunggu. Dasar Pak Tua Yuuki itu, bisanya hanya menitah saja, katanya sambil mendengus. Namun ketika ia membuka pintu ruangan D-Kikan dan menemukan Miyoshi seorang diri di sana, rahangnya yang semula mengeras akan mengendur perlahan-lahan.

 _Apa sih yang kau pikirkan_ , komentarnya mengawang. Manakala ketika ia akhirnya berderap dengan langkah hati-hati, berhenti di hadapan Miyoshi yang terlelap bisu dengan kedua lengan terlipat di atas lapuknya meja. Amari menghela napas pendek, karena ia harus rela melepaskan jas hanya untuk menyampirkannya dengan rapi di sekeliling bahu Miyoshi.

.

"Tiket pertunjukan?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau simpan saja." Bahu Amari berkedik tak acuh. "Buang kalau perlu."

"Ini tugas dari Yuuki-san juga, bukan?" Miyoshi melesakkan dua lembar kertas rapuh ke dalam saku jas. "Lagipula, kebetulan Rabu ini kosong. Dengan siapa aku harus pergi?"

Amari mendelik sinis. "Kau pura-pura tidak tahu atau bagaimana?"

.

Ketika Miyoshi memutuskan untuk menimbun diri di antara lembaran-lembaran perkamen, suspensi pekat dalam botol kecil, bermacam ukuran pena runcing, tenggelam bersama tik tok jam ruang perpustakaan, atau debu-debu yang berterbangan dan menggelitik hidungnya, Amari tidak pernah mengeluh.

Ketika senja Kamis itu mulai meluntur dan terganti dengan biru yang gelap, ia juga tidak mengeluh.

Ketika Miyoshi akhirnya melirik dan menangkap wajah tanpa maknanya, Amari masih tetap bertahan. Apa kau bosan, tanyanya datar (lebih ke arah tidak peduli, mungkin?) dan Amari lagi-lagi berdecak—untuk kesekian kali di hari itu—lantas mengibaskan sebelah tangan. Kau seperti tidak tahu saja, Miyoshi; ia membalas.

Oke _,_ Miyoshi mengangguk. Pulang nanti kita minta Fukumoto buatkan sushi, tambahnya.

Senyum Amari merekah.

.

"Eh, Amari tidak ada,"

"Pergi ke kota sebentar, hari Jum'at tugasnya untuk berkeliling."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini, Miyoshi?"

"Melakukan pekerjaan."

"Oh." Jitsui menganggukan kepala. "Aku kira kau menunggunya."

Miyoshi tidak menanggapi.

.

Apartemenmu berantakan. Singkirkan bungkusan lengket itu. Di mana kau menyimpan sikat gigiku, astaga. Jangan sembarangan menyembunyikannya, Amari. Cepat berikan padaku. Hei, kenapa kucing itu bisa masuk? Kau yang membawanya? Amari, kau mendengarku ti—

Amari beringsut cepat, meraup bibir Miyoshi, mendorong tubuhnya ke atas sofa; nyaris mengenai ujung meja, vas kecil yang terjatuh akibat guncangan kaki Miyoshi, gerakan acak membuka kancing-kancing yang licin, merasakan sisa-sisa dingin yang merayap dan tergantikan oleh panas yang merambat; dan Miyoshi tak sempat menolak. _Dan ia memang tak berniat untuk menolak._ Dan ini memang harinya untuk bebas.

 _Kau banyak bicara_ , Amari berbisik, _senang karena besok Minggu?_

 _Meh_ , Miyoshi mendengus, _sifatmu keluar juga_.

.

"Kucing itu masih ada di sana."

Amari menoleh, melirikku sekilas dengan kilatan matanya yang cerdik, sebelum akhirnya berpaling dan menarik selimut lebih ke atas lagi. Nyaris menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sampai puncak kepala.

"Biarkan saja," ujarnya, agak teredam karena bantal. "Cepat kembali ke sini, Miyoshi. Dingin sekali."

"Jangan manja." Miyoshi protes. "Omong-omong, bisa tidak lain kali beli kemeja yang lebih pas? Yang ini terlalu kebesaran di—oi, jangan menarik—"

Selimutnya muat untuk berdua, Amari berkelakar. Sebagaimana yang dilakukan gerak autopilot-nya untuk menarik dan menenggelamkan Miyoshi di antara kedua lengan kokoh, terbungkus seperti telur dadar gulung, dan membiarkan helai-helai cokelatnya menggelitik hidung (hei, Miyoshi tidak perlu tahu kalau Amari menyukai aromanya). Kaki mereka saling bersilangan, ada garis-garis asal di sekitar sprei dan selimut yang tertarik kencang—yah, bisa dibereskan nanti. Ayolah, Minggu adalah waktu pemalasan.

"Aku tidak bisa bernapas, bodoh."

"Tapi ini hangat."

.

Aku menggeleng, berjalan sebagai ancang-ancang, lalu meloncat untuk mencapai loteng. Pagi ini dingin sekali. Esok, mari kembali memulai hari.

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 _crossposted_ (lagi) dari Ao3, terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca X"D


End file.
